XP4 Heroes Coalition - Haunting Grounds
by XP4Universe
Summary: The New Age Avengers were given another mission and along with a new member, they must traverse the Junkyard Planet and rescue a certain hero. However, the planet was a lot dangerous than they thought. Will they ever get out of the planet alive?
1. Arrival at the Junkyard Planet

"ALL RIGHT! WE HAD A NEW MISSION FOR YOU TODAY AND IT WILL BE A RESCUE MISSION!" Major Richard Stronghold's booming voice was heard.

It was a nice morning at the Training Camp in Neo-City, currently inside the briefing area, we see the New Age Avengers alongside their honorary member, Ichigo Kurosaki(as both Vaas Montenegro and Needless Kane are unavailable at the moment), and the higher-ups such as the aforementioned Major, Louie, Dr. Caesar Apoy and Dr. Michael Pating gathered inside.

"So... what is this mission all about?" Marcus "The Kane" McGee asked. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt with a red Konoha symbol over a white long sleeve shirt, white pants and red sneakers.

"You see..." Louie spoke, "We send young Gingka Hagane to find the _Blessed _that was detected in the Junkyard Planet." he pointed out.

"Junkyard Planet?" Rex Salazar asked in confusion.

Dr. Apoy then spoke, "Like it's namesake, the Junkyard Planet is filled with trash and scraps, it's basically a dump site by every universe to throw their waste in." he explained.

"What a lovely planet then." Eddy Skipper McGee muttered sarcastically. He is currently wearing a yellow sweater, black jeans and red shoes with his trademark scarf wrapped around his shoulders.

"And it's also infested by robots." Dr. Apoy pointed out.

"Robots? Cool!" Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams exclaimed in excitement. He is currently shirtless but he is wearing a black fingerless gloves, black pants and brown boots.

"Bloodthirsty robots... to be exact." Dr. Apoy added.

"Uncool..." Jake Long muttered in dread.

Duncan Nelson then spoke, "I know that Gingka has been gone for a while...'' he pointed out, "But how did you guys know that he needs help?" he asked.

"Truth to be told, he didn't send any SOS signal however we've suddenly lost contact with him and he's been gone for some time, so we assume that something might have happen to him." Louie explained.

"WHETHER YOUNG GINGKA IS IN TROUBLE OR NOT, WE STILL NEED TO SEND SOMEONE TO GO THE JUNKYARD PLANET AND GET HIM BACK ALONG WITH THE _BLESSED _WITH HIM!" the Major shouted.

Marcus let's out a sigh, "We understood... we'll take this mission on." he complied rubbing the back of his head.

Louie nodded, "Excellent!" he cheered, "But first we need to introduce you to the newest member of the New Age Avengers." he reminded.

"Really?" Randy Cunningham asked in surprise.

"Well... with Double D gone in our team, it's understandable that someone would take his place." Yoshika Miyafuji pointed out.

Ichigo crosses his arms, "I wonder who it is." he mused.

Dr. Apoy then turns towards the door, "You won't have to wait long..." he spoke, "You can come in now!" he called.

On cue, a girl enters the room and everyone was staring at her and this girl is none other than Xyrielle Yona. Unlike her messy and tired look from her first arrival, she now sports a much more healthier face alongside a bitch-like aura surrounding her. She is wearing a black shiny bodysuit which shows her curvaceous and buxom figure, black neon gloves and boots. But the most notable thing about her attire is the two logos written in front, a large X in green highlight was written on her chest while a Y in orange highlight was written on lower stomach towards her uhh... intimate area.

"TEAM! YOU'RE NEWEST MEMBER... MEET XY GIRL!" the Major introduced her rather loudly.

Xyrielle let's out huff, "It's a pleasure meeting all of you.'' she greeted haughtily, "My name is Xyrielle Yona but call me XY Girl." she introduced herself while brushing her aside. She then took notice of everyone, sans Yoshika, staring at her attire which causes her face to turn red, "W-What are you guys looking at!?" she demanded in anger as she covers her chest and her lower region.

Everyone then looks away with red on their faces, "Nothing! Nothing!" they replied in sync.

"Just what the hell are you wearing?!" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"I had no choice! This suit pretty much protects myself from the side effects of my _Gift_!" XY Girl replied in annoyance.

"Side effects?" Rolf Yrmi asked scratching his noggin.

Dr. Apoy then spoke, "Well... you see her _Gift _is called Drastic Neon which gives her the ability to manipulate Neon Colored Lights and use it as her offensive attack, however every time she lost control of her powers... it tears off her clothes leaving her naked in the process." he explained rather bluntly, "That's why we created that suit for her." he pointed out.

The team then slowly turns their head towards XY Girl with suspicious looks, the girl caught their stares as her face turns even redder, "D-don't you look at me like that!?" she demanded.

Marcus then shook his head, "Anyway... weird _Gift _side effects aside... I welcome you to the team, Xyrielle erm... XY Girl." he greeted while offering a handshake.

"Whatever..." XY Girl scoffed not even accepting his handshake before looking at Marcus with narrowed eyes, "So... you're the guy everyone is talking about." she pointed out in disdain.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "About what?" he asked in confusion, "And what's with the suspicious look?" he added.

"People have been singing praises about you." XY Girl replied, "I hope you are as good as everyone thinks.'' she said mockingly.

Marcus stares at her in confusion, "Uhh... okay?'' he said with an uncertain look.

Dr. Pating then charges up the portal machine, "Okay! That's enough banter... you had a job to do." he reminded.

Marcus sighed, "All right... the sooner we find Gingka, the sooner we get back to our natural habitats.'' he spoke, "I, for one, wanted to get this mission done, so I can finish the life-size wax statue of Abraham Lincoln for the Wax Museum that I'm working with.'' he admitted, "Who's with me?'' he asked.

"Aye!" everyone, minus XY Girl, cheered.

The Major chuckled at everyone, "ALL RIGHT TEAM! GODSPEED!" he said as everyone enters the portal.

**bzzzttt...**

In a planet filled with junk... literally, it's called Junkyard Planet after all. A blue portal appeared in midair and began dropping down the team towards the ground, one by one with a loud thud.

Everyone are down on the ground on top of each other with Marcus on top and Yoshika at the bottom, "Uhh... what a safe way to travel..." Danny Fenton groaned sarcastically.

"Please... would you please get off..." Yoshika pleaded, "I can't breathe..." she wheezed from the bottom of the dog pile.

"Jake! Get your foot off mah face!" Eddy demanded.

"Get your face off mah foot!" Jake demanded back.

"Okay who's hand is that?" XY Girl snapped with a bright red face.

"Mine!" every guys, except for Ichigo, Rolf and Ed, replied.

"Seriously guys?" Ichigo asked indecorously.

"Perverts!" XY Girl cried in rage.

A few minutes later, after getting off ground with each guys receiving a slap from their newest female member, everyone began to look around the place.

Ed looks around with a smile, "Cool! This place reminds of the settings of the Robot Rebel Ranch movie!" he exclaimed in excitement, "It's like we're marooned in a distant planet." he pointed out.

"I saw that movie before... and I can't help but agree." Randy replied.

"Well Ed... since you're an expert with this kind of stuff..." Marcus pointed out, "... what do you think we should do first?" he asked with a blank look.

"Isn't the planning supposed to be the leader's job." XY Girl pointed out indecorously.

Marcus lazily, shrugged his shoulders, "Hearing suggestions from your teammates counts as a good example of teamwork you know." he replied.

"He has a point." Taro Yamada pointed out in agreement as XY Girl huffed in response.

Ed was about to speak when a car was lifted over by their heads by a crane with a magnet on the end, the magnet then drops off the car right in front of the team, "Cool." the team, minus XY Girl, mused in awe when suddenly, two flattening iron and a giant hammer begins to demolish the car to pieces, "Not cool! Not cool!" the team exclaimed in fear as they ran away from the sight.

**bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see a pink Cadillac sitting on top of a garbage heap, the scene then shirts to the hood if the car, the first of the half of the team peers out from the passengers seat while the rest is at the back, ready to hide instantly.

Then Eddy peers out cowering behind the steering wheel as Marcus spoke, "This place is a lot creepier than I thought!" the blue-haired ingrate exclaimed.

"It may look like some sort of city dump but the certain eeriness of this place gives us a wrong vibe." Randy commented.

"It reminds Rolf of the dread from time when he was like a young lamb, where son of shepherd is being hunted by our family's patriarch for messing up the herd of sheep which led them to their inevitable doom." Rolf said while sharing this thoughts.

"What happened to the sheep?" Yoshika asked.

"They were mauled by the barbaric canines called wolves." Rolf replied with a casual smile.

Eddy slightly turns the steering wheel in hand, "Guys! We need to find this Gingka fast, so we can get outta here!" he exclaimed in panic.

Ichigo then checks on his communicator, "Damn! We've lost contact with the Coalition!" he exclaimed.

"My phone and tablet aren't working either." Duncan added checking his devices in hand.

Rex then spoke, "Something in this world must have been interrupting the communications signals and as well as power supplies." he deducted.

"Could that be the reason why the staff lost contact with Gingka?" Jake pointed out.

"It's possible." Danny replied.

XY then turns to Marcus, "So what should we do now... oh great, leader?" XY Girl challenged sarcastically.

Marcus thought about it, "I got an idea!" he claimed as he pulls a spring out from the upholstery and fashions it into makeshift headset, he then tries to dial in a station on a radio, "Come in Neo-Earth! Come in Neo-Earth!" he called out as he continues to tune up the radio, "Come in Neo-Earth! I repeat come in Neo-Earth!" he repeated before his eyes widen, "No response..." he gasped before jumping back, "There's no response!" he cried in panic.

Eddy gasped, "Are you saying... WE'RE STRANDED!" he said before shaking his adopted brother.

"Not only that we're stranded, we're also lost and worst of all... we're on our own again." Rex said with a blank look.

"Why does every mission always ends up like this?" Danny complained.

Then suddenly Ed began to speak, "Then, there's not much time, before the cold planet nights squeeze the life out of us." he said ominously as everyone looks at Ed like he has grown another head.

"Do you guys have any idea what the hell he is talking about?" Taro asked in confusion.

Then Ed stood up, making a proclamation, "WE MUST FIND SHELTER!" he shouted.

The word 'Shelter' then echoes towards the entire desolation of the scrapyard.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile from another location of the junkyard planet, we see Gingka Hagane looking around from the top of a busted school bus, surrounded by mountains of trash.

Gingka then raised his phone up high, "Still no signal." he muttered in disappointment. He then continues to look around when saw something that made his eyes widen in shock, "This is bad!" he exclaimed before dropping down from top of the bus, landing on the ground where two unseen persons werewaiting for him, "We need to move! I gotta feeling that they spotted us." he said with a serious look.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	2. Robot Riot!

After Ed's proclamation, everyone began to look around for a shelter... just in case, the mission takes longer to finish. As the group marches around the desolated place, Marcus "The Kane" McGee began to sing rather horribly.

"~Someday when you gonna sing~" Marcus sang.

"Stop singing Marcus!" Eddy Skipper McGee snapped back making him stopped.

_15 minutes later..._

"~Hey! Hey! What's that sound...~" Marcus began to sing again.

"STOP SINGING MARCUS!" Eddy shouted shutting him up once more.

_Another 15 minutes later..._

"~If your happy and you know clap your hands! If you're happy...~" Marcus sings again but was cut off by his adopted brother.

"Marcus! I'm gonna set you on fire and this time... I might kill you!" Eddy threatened.

Marcus raised his hands in defense, "Okay... someone doesn't appreciate the classics!" he complained in annoyance.

* * *

As the team continues to look around the area, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams spoke, "Come on! Not much further!" he claimed in excitement before digging through the pile of garbage.

Eddy let's out a groan, "You said that an hour ago Ed..." he pointed out with a tired voice.

"What are we looking for again?" Rex Salazar asked with a blank look.

Ed then pops his head out from the pile of trash, "A cave!" he replied, "The first thing the space outlaws find is a cave to protect them from-" he tried to explain but was cut off by Eddy.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Eddy interrupted sarcastically, "The frozen planet nights." he said pretending to be scared before speaking normally again, "We'll never gonna find..." he began when he notice something, "Huh? Look!" he exclaimed pointing at an extremely large yet broken starship.

The team, minus XY Girl, zips in front of the starship, "Cool!" they said in sync.

Eddy then opens the entrance hatch before jumping in, everyone then went inside and discovered that the interior area are still intact, then they saw Eddy lounging on a water bed.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Eddy offered, "Enjoy the genuine shag carpeting..." he said rubbing his palms on the carpet before jumping back on the bed, "... and the water bed." he mused as he bounces on the bed.

"Woah!" Jake Long said in awe.

Randy Cunningham then jumps on the bed, "This is nice!" he mused with a relaxed grin.

Taro Yamada then placed a hand on one of it's interior, "I wonder who owns this ship." he thought out loud.

Rex then approaches some sort of hatch, "Whoever it is, he or she made a big mistake throwing it away!" he replied.

Then Eddy then enters the control room and began to push several buttons which results in a beeping sounds much to his delight, he then came back to everyone, "Team! Welcome to Central Command!" he announced as everyone are relaxed themselves.

**bzzzttt...**

Later that day, the team(sans Xyrielle "XY Girl" Yona and Ichigo Kurosaki) are seen chasing Eddy around while each of them are wearing some strange armors made from different scraps.

"Prepare for your eminent capture Eddy!" Jake declared.

"Yeah!" Randy cheered.

"You'll never take me!" Eddy declared as he jumps behind the heap of trash without anyone seeing him do it.

Everyone then stops running, "Hahaha! Where did he go?" Ed asked looking around in excitement.

Then Eddy leaps out from the heap of trash, "Prepare yourself!" he said as he brought out a big fuzzy dice, swinging it around like a nunchucks, "Hiyah! Woo-yah!" he said in every swing.

Everyone looks at Eddy for a minute.

Then, simultaneously, the others pulls out makeshift guns made from different junks as Eddy was taken a back by this, "What the?! AAAAAAHH!" he screamed before leaping in another heap of trash.

And with that, the team began playing around by pretending to shoot at each other while making some "bing" and "pew" noises with Eddy even throws the dice at Ed.

Meanwhile, XY Girl could watched them in disbelief, she facepalmed upon seeing her team messing around, "Those guys are idiots!" she exclaimed in disbelief, "Have they forgotten already about our mission?" she pointed out.

Ichigo then approaches her, "Ain't they an interesting bunch." he mused.

XY turns to him, "Interesting?" she repeated, "Sure... they're unique but they're acting like kids right now!" she complained, "This isn't something heroes should do!" she exclaimed in frustration.

Ichigo rubs the back of his head as he spoke, "Well... they're still kids, we all are, so there's nothing wrong for them to have fun." he pointed out, "Besides, messing around at times like this is actually good...'' he claimed, "I mean just moments ago, we got scared by how dark this place is, doing things like this pretty much lightens up the mood." he explained.

XY rolled her eyes, "My point still stands.'' she huffed.

Back to the team members that are horsing around, Eddy pops out from a heap of trash, "Ha! Missed me! You lose! Hahahaha!" he mocked towards Marcus, whom glares at him.

"Hey guys! Take a look at this!" Danny Fenton called from the top of the trash.

Everyone then climbs up on the top and looks at what Danny is referring to. Down below, they saw a teenage boy being chased by a large group of robots carrying a wide assortment of weapons.

"Are those robots?" Yoshika Miyafuji asked.

Duncan Nelson nodded, "Yeah." he confirmed, "And they're chasing that boy!" he pointed out.

"We got to help him! He must be the _Blessed _that is detected from this world!" Marcus pointed out.

"Don't worry!" Ed proclaimed with a raised finger, "I will save him!" he said before running down the hill, "Full-speed ahead!" he shouted.

"You hear the loveable oaf! Let's do this!" Eddy said before following Ed.

"Charge!" Marcus cried as he charges forward swinging a pipe.

**(Play Team Fortress 2 Theme - ROBOTS! Extended Theme)**

And with that everyone charges down the hill getting the attention of the teenage boy and the robots.

"More humans to delete!" one robot pointed out.

"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" the robots chanted as they charges towards the team.

Ed charges his fist with electricity, "You will never take him alive, you mutant scums made of metal!" he shouted.

"But we're robots!" one robot pointed out only to be hit by Ed's fist destroying it's head.

"He got Jerry!" another robot cried.

"You'll pay for that you mutant scums in flesh!" another robot shouted as it charges towards Ed only to receive the same fate as Jerry.

"Michael!" another robot cried for his comrade.

"Damn you! I will get you!" another one attacks them only to be slice in half by Ichigo causing it to explode.

"Anthony! Noooooo!" another one cried reaching out his hand dramatically.

"Just who the hell are this humans!?" another robot demanded in anger.

"I don't know! But they're monsters!" another one claimed in panic.

Then a robot wearing an armor steps forward, "Stand you're grounds brothers!" he commanded earning the attention of it's companion.

"Julius!" one robot said it's name.

Julius pulls out his sword, "We will stand our ground and defeat anyone that goes our way! No matter who they are and what they are! We will defeat them!" he declared in determination.

"Yeah!" his fellow robots cheered.

"Let's get them!" Julius roared as everyone charges forward.

"Gasoline... 70%... KICKU!" Marcus shouted with a demonic face while kicking Julius and his comrades, causing them to explode into pieces.

Julius' head the flies out from the smoke as it crashed on the ground, "I... I... forgot... those humans got strange abilities..." he whimpered before his head was smashed by Rolf Yrmi's boot.

XY Girl can only look at the fight with perplexed look, her eyes twitches on how the fight is going, "What the hell is going on!?" she demanded.

Yoshika, who was busy shooting her targets, then came close to her, "What do you mean, XY?" she asked while keeping her eyes at her targets.

XY Girl then pointed a finger at the battlefield, "That!" she replied, "What's up with our enemies!? Are all our enemies are this overdramatic!" she demanded in disbelief.

Yoshika hummed, "Well... them talking was a surprise." she mused.

"And that shocks you!?" XY Girl retorted.

Yoshika smiled, "Don't worry, XY!" she reassured, "Things like this happens in a daily basis, so you'll get used to it." she stated.

"What do you mean by 'get used to it'?" XY repeated, "What do you mean that this happens in a daily basis? Just what the hell are you guys doing everyday!?" she demanded.

Yoshika then gave her a grin which reminds XY a certain drunken Scotsman, "That ain't a problem now... cause things are about to get serious." she mused, scaring the newest member.

Randy runs past them, "Yoshika can be scary if she wants to." he pointed out.

Meanwhile, the young man who was chased by the robots earlier could only watch the team in awe, shock and horror, Taro then runs up to him.

"Hey, you okay?" Taro asked in concern.

The young boy snapped out from his daze before looking at him, "Uh! Yeah... I'm okay." he replied.

"You need to find a place to hide! We'll take care of things here." Taro suggested.

The young man shook his head, "Thanks but I rather fight as well." he claimed.

Rolf then stood next to Taro, "What do you mean, he who is confusing us?" he asked.

"I can actually fight but those robots aren't giving me enough time to prepare but since you guys arrived then..." he explained before taking out some pills before swallowing it and to the surprise of Taro and Rolf, a flame appears on his head and his eyes sharpens and his brown eyes turns bright orange, "...I now have the chance to fight back." he declared.

"Woah..." Taro said in awe.

"May we get the name of he who has fire on his noggin?" Rolf asked.

The young man smiled, "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada." he introduced himself.

**Neo-Primo Vongola**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**

Tsunayoshi had a gravity-defying spiky hair and currently has bright orange eyes. He is currently wearing a black-buttoned vest over a white shirt and red tie, black pants and brown shoes.

"Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi!" Taro greeted, "So... how about we show these tin cans what we're made of." he suggested.

Tsunayoshi smiled, "Gladly." he replied. And with that, the trio charges at the enemies with Tsunayoshi fighting them really good as he was punching and kicking the robots into scraps very fast.

"Woah.." Duncan said in awe while punching another robot.

"He clearly had experience." Ichigo pointed out while slicing another robot in half.

As the battle continues, Eddy charges up fire from his mouth, "Little Bro! Dragon's Roar!" he shouted as he belches out fire incinerating every robots coming towards him.

Danny then enters one robot and began controlling it's body and uses it to attack it's comrades.

"Charlie! What are you doing!?" another robot demanded.

"Shutting you up!" Danny replied inside Charlie's body before punching the robot on the face.

Rex then transforms both of his hands into gigantic fist before grabbing a group of robots, rolled them into a ball before rolling it towards another group of robots like a bowling ball.

Jake rather than transforming into his dragon form, he was seen riding a magnetic crane, "Say hello to a big friend of mine!" he mused as the giant magnet would capture many robots.

"Ah! I'm stuck!" a robot cried.

"See... this is why I hate being a robot." another robot complained in annoyance.

Jake then drove the crane into a nearby incinerator, "No... you wouldn't..." a robot muttered in fear.

Jake grinned in response, "Oh... yes, I will... Hasta la Vista!" he exclaimed before dropping the robots to their doom.

"Damn! This is bad! Retreat!" a robot ordered.

"Damn! You filthy humans will pay for this!" another robot cried as they ran away like chickens.

As every robots left, the team plus Tsunayoshi sighed in relief with his eyes turning back to it's normal brown color.

Tsunayoshi then turns to everyone, "Umm... thank you for coming to my aid.'' he said in gratitude, "I don't know how long I would last with those robots if you guys didn't arrive on time." he claimed.

"No problem." Marcus replied, "So... wanna tell us how you got here?" he asked.

Tsunayoshi nodded, "Sure but we should go and talk somewhere a lot safe than here." he suggested.

Eddy nodded, "Nice idea!" he agreed, "All right everybody, back to the Central Command!" he ordered before marching forward.

XY let's out groan, "I'm so regretting joining this team." she muttered in annoyance.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	3. Arrival of the Recon Team

In another eerie part of the Junkyard Planet when suddenly, a larger than life portal appears out of thin air and out came Little Joey. The gentle giant stood there for a minute, shuffling his feet at times before another portal appears from the sky which then drops Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Juniper Lee and Indigo Zap, Little Joey wasted no time catching them before they hit the ground.

Unfortunately, the four fell on top of each other.

"Ugh..." Indigo let's out a groan, "What a way to travel...'' she grumbled.

"Get off, Indi!" Ben demanded, "And get your hands off my face!" he added.

"Then get your face off mah hand!" Indigo exclaimed back.

Little Joey then settles them down the ground, "Thank you for catching us, LJ." Juniper said in gratitude.

"No problem." Little Joey reassured.

"It's a good thing that you got here through a different portal." Blonko pointed out before looking around, "Hmm... so, this is the Junkyard Planet... looks no different from a usual dumpsite." he commented.

"Except this whole world IS a dumpsite." Ben pointed out, "Guess finding the source why communications aren't working is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.'' he admitted.

"So, what should we do now?'' Juniper asked.

Ben began to look around and saw a beacon of light from the distance, "Huh? Maybe we should start things by going over there.'' he suggested pointing a finger at the light, "I know following the light is a bad omen but it's possibly our only lead.'' he stated.

Blonko nodded while bringing out his weapon, "Then let's get going." he replied in agreement.

And with that, the four made their way towards the beacon of light and so far, they haven't encountered any hostile lifeforms. On their way though, they came across numerous stuffs piled across the mountain of trash, from broken cars, heavy museum doors to even defected alien weaponries.

"Just look at all of those stuffs wasted here!" Indigo pointed out while picking up some sort of battle axe, "I bet this stuff can still be restored back to it's glory." she claimed, "Think the Kings of Restorations can make this thing brand new?" she asked.

Ben chuckled, "If the price is right, I think they can." he joked.

Blonko kept looking around cautiously before speaking, "Weird... for some reason, we haven't encountered any local lifeforms in this planet.'' he pointed out, "From what I heard, this planet in inhabited by indigenous robots but so far, I haven't seen one bit." he stated.

"I think that's good." Juniper pointed out, "As long as nothing gets in our way, we could arrived at our destination in no time.'' she reasoned.

Ben nodded in agreement, "I agree with June." he said, "Plus, we can easily beat the scrap out some metal-made natives." he pointed out, "What's the worse that could happen?'' he mused.

The moment Ben said that though is when a large number of trash began to rain on them, ranging from simple kitchen utensils to even the kitchen sink.

"Woah! Incoming!" Little Joey shouted as the trash hits his shoes but to no effect, he let's out a giggle, "Hey! That tickles!" he mused.

And while the attacks has little to no effects towards the giant, the others weren't so lucky.

Indigo suddenly grabs a telephone cord from the ground and immediately wraps it around Ben's neck, "YOU OPEN YOUR DAMN FUCKING MOUTH!" she exclaimed in anger while choking the bearer of the Omnitrix.

Ben let's out a choking noise, "Stop! Gurk, Indi! Aaakk! Killing me won't solve anything! Ngook!" he grunted between his choke.

"Guys! Dodge!" Blonko commanded.

And with that, the four non-giant heroes began to run around in circles, dodging every hard-hitting trash thrown at them.

"Where the fuck are these things coming from?!" Ben exclaimed.

Before anyone could utter a reply, a loud familiar voice can be heard from the top of a mountain of trash.

"KEEP ON ATTACKING!" the voice shouted.

Despite the barrage of trash being thrown at them, the four managed to look up and much to their surprise, the culprits behind the trash throwing were none other than the New Age Avengers with Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams leading the charge.

Ed then threw an oil pipe towards them, "Vaporizing thermal grenades! Quasic terra lasers! Sub-atomic blasters!" he shouted as everyone blindly continues to throw trash at the newcomers, "HIT EM HARD!" he ordered even louder.

"What the?!" Indigo squawked, "Have those guys gone mad?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"With how eerie this place is, I don't blame them." Ben replied with a blank look.

Juniper looks up, "LJ, help!" she yelped.

Little Joey then wasted no time using his hands to shield everyone from the attack, Ben and Blonko leans behind his fingers like some sort of barricade.

They then noticed Ed lifting up an eighteen wheeler truck above his head, "AAAAKK!" the five squawked out in panic.

Ben then ran out of cover while waving his arms in the air, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop, Ed! Stop!" he called out.

Fortunately for him, Marcus "The Kane" McGee was hit by realization and immediately figure out what to do, "Woah! Cease attack troops!" he ordered, "It's just Ben and the others!'' he pointed out causing everyone to stop though Indigo still got hit by a can on her head.

Ben's group sighed in relief as the team slides down the trashy hill, Indigo then angrily marches towards them and got onto their faces, "What the fuck are you guys DOING?" she demanded making them coiled back.

"Uh... nothing?" the team replied with innocent grins on their faces.

"What do you mean nothing?" Indigo demanded, "You just threw trash at us!" she pointed out.

Randy Cunningham raised his hands in defense, "Sorry about that.'' he apologized in behalf of everyone, "We thought you guys were robots.'' he reasoned.

"What?" Indigo squawked in disbelief before pointing a finger towards Little Joey, "Do LJ look like a robot to you?!" she asked indecorously.

"We though we were hallucinating as well.'' Jake Long added when realization hits him, "Hey! What's Little Joey doing here?" he asked in shock.

Indigo waves her left hand, "Don't change the subject!" she exclaimed, "Are you guys high?" she demanded.

The team looks at each other for a minute, "Probably.'' they admitted without a care.

Indigo facepalmed, "What am I gonna do with you guys?'' she grumbled. She then took notice of the weird armors made from different junks that team, with exception of Ichigo Kurosaki, Xyrielle "XY Girl" Yona and Tsunayoshi Sawada, are wearing, "Do I even wanna know what's up with the get ups?'' she grumbled.

XY Girl then spoke, "It's better that you don't.'' she advised in annoyance.

Ben then took notice of her and her attire, "Woah..." he said in awe.

XY took notice of his gaze and immediately, her face went red, "What the hell are you looking at you, pervert!?'' she demanded before delivering a hard-hitting slap across his face.

"YEEEOOOOW!" Ben let's out a loud yelp, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he apologized holding on his left cheek, "That wasn't my intentions!" he exclaimed as XY looks away from him with a huff.

Indigo turns to her, "Hey there!" she greeted, "You must be the newest member of the New Age Avengers." she pointed out.

XY crosses her arms, "My name is Xyrielle Yona, mostly known as XY Girl, a pleasure to meet you.'' she introduced herself with a huff.

Indigo then turns to Eddy Skipper McGee with a weird look, Eddy then spoke, "Don't worry... she's been like that ever since we first met her.'' he reassured with a blank look.

"So, what are you guys doing here?'' Rex Salazar asked, "Did the Coalitions send you here to rescue us?'' he pointed out.

Blonko shook his head, "Not exactly.'' he replied, "We came here to investigate the reason why the communications in this world is being jammed and deal with it as much as possible." he explained.

"I see." Rex replied.

"Any news about Gingka yet?" Juniper asked.

Yoshika Miyafuji shook her head, "Unfortunately, no.'' she replied in concern, "There's still no sign of Gingka around, his presence or even his shadow." she stated.

Danny Fenton then spoke, "But we found this guy instead.'' he said jabbing a thumb up at Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Indigo turns to him, "Hey there!" she greeted, "What's your name?'' she asked.

Tsuna perks up, "Oh! My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada... and I'm the leader of the Neo-Vongola Mafia.'' Tsunayoshi introduced himself before gently holding Indigo's hand, "It's nice to meet you.'' he greeted before kissing her hand.

Indigo's face then turns red, "Woah!" she squawked, "I appreciate the gentlemen-like gesture but I'm already taken.'' she pointed out.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tsuna apologized with a grin, "That's just how I greet a woman in front of me.'' he explained, "A good etiquette for a mafia boss.'' he added.

Rolf Yrmi let's out a chuckle, "Do not fret sport-lover Indigo, gentlemen Tsunayoshi-boy had done the same thing to sweet Yoshika and ill-tempered girl." he pointed out.

"So, what are you doing here?'' Ben asked the mafia boss.

Tsuna rubs the back of his head, "It's a long and crazy story.'' he claimed, "I was just making my home from school when all of a sudden a giant blue hand appears down from the sky before grabbing me and then dumping me in this world.'' he explained before taking notice of Little Joey, "Kinda like his big hands.'' he pointed out.

Little Joey then spoke, "There are giants with bluish skin tone.'' he pointed out, "But I never heard any of my kind that has the ability to grab anyone from one world and then dropping them to another." he stated.

"I say that giant blue hand belongs to Dr. Manhattan." Duncan Nelson claimed.

"Says who?" Taro Yamada asked with a blank look.

Ben then spoke, "Well... whatever is the reason, we'll cross that bridge later.'' he said, "You're lucky that you encountered Marcus' team, who knows what would happen to you if they haven't.'' he pointed out.

Tsuna chuckled nervously, "Yeah... I thought the same thing.'' he replied in agreement.

"So, where are you guys going?'' Jake asked.

Blonko then pointed a finger towards the beacon of light from the distance, "We were heading towards that light.'' he replied, "Ben believes it has something to do why the communications in this world is being jammed.'' he stated.

"Well... it's a good lead but I think it will take a really long time before you get there." Eddy pointed out.

Blonko crosses his arms, "That is quite troublesome." he replied in agreement.

"Unless you had a vehicle, you'll get there in time." Duncan said.

Suddenly, an idea pops out of Marcus' head making him smile before turning to Ben, "Hey, Ben!" he called out, "Do you have an alien that can fix broken stuffs?'' he asked.

"Yeah, I do." Ben confirmed, "Why do you ask?'' he asked.

Marcus grinned, "Because I just got an idea." he replied.

**Bzzzttt...**

A few minutes later, the team brought the four towards the wrecked starship that the former found, not only that they took notice that the starship is ten times larger than Little Joey.

"Woah..." Indigo muttered in awe.

Juniper looks up at Little Joey, "Think this belongs to one of your kind?'' she asked.

Little Joey's feet shuffled a bit, "Not that I know off." he replied.

Everyone then enters the starship, "Welcome to Central Command!'' Eddy announced while showing the newcomers around the interior of the broken starship.

Blonko then spoke, "Rex, couldn't you just use your Nanites to repair the ship, so we can locate Gingka from the air?" he suggested.

Rex shook his head, "I tried but this ship is made from something different... my nanites can't do anything with it.'' he explained.

Marcus then turns to Ben, "This is your cue, Ben.'' he said.

Ben nodded before twisting his Omnitrix, "Guess this is a job for...'' he says before slamming his palm on top of the Omnitrix and suddenly with a bright light, Ben transforms into an alien. The alien is very, very small with a grey-skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large green eyes, which have rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids. It wears a a green jumpsuit with a black belt with a black collar, and the stripe on his head. He wears black, fingerless gloves with a green rectangle on the back. His Omnitrix symbol continues to be present on his back. "Grey Matter!" he exclaimed it's name before squeezing himself inside the control panel.

Rex smiled, "I see." he muttered before turning to Marcus, "You asked Ben to use Grey Matter to fix this ship.'' he stated.

"It's the only chance we have." Marcus replied.

XY let's out a scoff, "Pff... there's absolutely no way that pint-sized abomination can repair this ship..." she mocked.

She was then cut off when suddenly, the entire ship jolted, engines began revving up, the computer monitors opens and the control panels turns on, this was followed the interior and exterior of the ship being powered up in electricity and lastly, the air conditioner turns on, cooling the place.

The starship is fixed, much to XY's shock.

Grey Matter then came out from the control panel, "There! Good as new!" he mused, patting his hands.

"Awesome job, Ben!" Marcus complimented with a thumbs-up.

Rex then checks on the control panel, "It's fully functional but there's one drawback..." he says, "... it needs gas." he said with a blank look.

Eddy spoke, "Don't worry... we can use our human gasoline station to fuel up this baby.'' he claimed jabbing a thumb at Marcus.

Marcus' eyes twitched in annoyance, "Oh no... I'm not going to be some sort of oil tank and that's final!'' he said in defiance while crossing his arms.

* * *

"I hate you guys...'' Marcus muttered with bags under his eyes, a tube is currently attached to his arm while being connected to the machine as the Starship is flying in the air, "What kind of starship that runs on gas anyway!'' he complained.

"This one, that is." Eddy mused.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at another part of the junkyard, we see Gingka sitting on top of a broken volkswagen beetle when he let's out a sneeze.

"Aah-Michael Jackson-aaachhooo!" Gingka sneezed loudly.

Down below, a boy looks up to him, "What kind of sneeze is that?!" he asked indecorously. The boy has a big forehead, blue eyes and a large brown cowlick, ice cream sundae hairstyle. He wears a white labcoat over a red shirt, blue pants and red & white sneakers. This is James Isaac Neutron, also known as Jimmy.

**Boy Genius**

**James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron**

"Sorry about that." Gingka apologized.

"Whatever." Jimmy replied, "So... found anything yet?" he asked.

Gingka shook his head, "None... but it's expected, this world is pretty dead, so we can't expect some sort of living civilization here that does not include robots." he stated with Jimmy nodding in agreement, "Hey... where's SpongeBob?" he asked.

"Here I am." a strange creature said while walking towards them, squeeking in every footsteps. The creature has a yellow rectangular shaped creature which resembles a kitchen sponge, he has a large eyes with blue Iris, a long nose, a rectangular shaped pants with red tie, white socks and black shoes. This is SpongeBob SquarePants.

**Sea Sponge and Krusty Krabs Main Fry Cook**

**SpongeBob SquarePants**

"Where have you been?" Jimmy asked.

"Just checking the other side for some... _robots_." SpongeBob replied while saying the word 'Robot' in dread.

"Just keep yourself calm, SpongeBob and we'll get out this." Gingka reassured while looking at the horizon, "I really hope the Coalition would send a rescue soon... this planet is getting dangerous by every minute." he claimed.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, in another side of the junkyard, we see a familiar villain named the Summoner walking around the area.

"It's a good thing I came here without those idiots." the Summoner grumbled while referring to Flirtare and Matthew, "The last thing I want is for those two messing up and making fun of me." she muttered in disdain.

She then stopped in front of a castle made of junks, "Now then... time to negotiate with the robot leader." she declared with a wicked grin.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	4. Almost Lost and Never Found

_It was dark and cold._

_A woman with a pale skin-tone, a black hair tied in braids and wears fogged glasses. The woman is wearing a labcoat over a blue-buttoned shirt, black slacks and black heels._

_The woman is on her knees and her arms are tied behind her back._

_Then a young Marcus appears behind her while wearing a black armor over a white bodysuit, black gloves and boots._

_Marcus' eyes were covered by shadows._

_Marcus then pointed a gun behind her head._

_The woman slightly turns to him, "It's okay." she said with a smile._

_Marcus then pulled the trigger._

_There was a loud shot._

* * *

Marcus "The Kane" McGee's eyes shot wide open and found himself staring at a smiling Indigo Zap, Marcus had his head resting on Indigo's lap while the two are currently on top of the water bed.

"Sup, sleepy-head." Indigo greeted with a grin.

Marcus facefaulted, "What the fuck happened to me?'' he asked.

"You lost conscious after using your _Gift_ on this ship for too long." Indigo replied, "We nearly crashed to the ground if it weren't for Ben." she pointed out, "But we managed to keep the ship going for now after salvaging a large number of fuel.'' she explained.

"I see." Marcus muttered in reply.

"I think you should rest for a little while..." Indigo advised, "You were deathly pale before you lost consciousness.'' she pointed out.

"Yeah... I would like that." Marcus replied in agreement, "By the way... where are the others?'' he asked.

"Back in the control room." Indigo replied.

**Bzzzttt...**

As the formerly broken-down Starship soared over the junkyard, we see the other members of New Age Avengers and the Solo Heroes gathered around the control room, with Rex Salazar and Rook Blonko on controls.

"Who the hell thought of using Marcus as a living gas station?!'' Eddy Skipper McGee demanded.

"IT WAS YOU!" everyone shouted back at him with pointing fingers.

"It's lucky that we were able to salvage a fuel transfer unit." Rex spoke in annoyance, "Let's just hope that Marcus can recover soon just before we ran into any more of those over dramatic robots." he stated.

"Over dramatic?" Juniper Lee asked in confusion.

"Robots that have names and feelings...'' Randy Cunningham replied.

"Yet they're mind is like idiots!'' Rolf Yrmi added.

Taro Yamada then spoke, "But they come in large numbers." he pointed out, "It'll be pretty troublesome if we encounter an army of them." he said.

Ben Tennyson then spoke, "Don't worry dudes, you've got us!" he reassured, "And I have an alien that can take them all down in one go." he claimed.

Ichigo Kurosaki then turns to Jake Long, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams and Danny Fenton whom are looking out through the ship's windows, "Any sign of Gingka yet?'' he asked.

Jake shook his head, "Nope." he replied, "Despite this high up, we can't still find any traces of Gingka." he stated.

Ichigo rubs the back of his head, "Okay... this is really troublesome.'' he muttered in concern.

Blonko then noticed something on the monitor and his eyes widen in concern, "Heads up, we got inbound!" he announced while putting the ship into auto-pilot.

Everyone then looks out at the bridge window and saw an army of robots marching down below, the robots had a wide array of weapons and they also had some tanks rolling along with them, the group let's out a groan of annoyance.

"This is a much bigger faction than the one we saw chasing you, Sawada-san." Yoshika Miyafuji commented.

Tsunayoshi Sawada chuckled nervously before letting out a gulp, "We're sooo boned." he muttered in dread.

Rex then spoke, "If you had any suggestions on how to take them down, I'll be happy to hear it." he said while activating the ship's defense system.

Eddy began to think like crazy, "Okay... gotta think of something to decrease their numbers first.'' he muttered when his eyes landed on Little Joey from the far back when an idea hits him, "A-ha! LJ! We're dropping you down first!'' he exclaimed while grabbing a nearby lever.

Ben then realized that he was standing next to Little Joey, who looks up in dread, "Huh? Wait, I'm still with LJ in the cargo!" the Omnitrix bearer exclaimed.

"E-Eddy! Ben is still with me!" Little Joey shouted.

But too late, Eddy pulls down the lever as the hatch underneath them open, sending the bearer of the Omnitrix and the gentle giant falling down.

"AAAAAH!" Little Joey screamed.

"YAAAAAAH!" Ben screamed louder.

Down below, the robots took notice of the two falling from the sky, "A human! Falling from the-" the robot tried to say when suddenly, Ben fell down on top of the robot and crushed it's head first, killing it.

"NOOOOO! WILLIAM!'' another robot cried.

"Vile human scum! You shall p-'' another robot was about to say only to crushed along with the rest by Little Joey.

"NOOOO! JEROME! ADRIAN! MIKE! AND SO-ON!" another cried loudly as began to pound his fist on the ground.

Ben got up from the ground and notice the drama the robots are making, "Good grief... the guys are right... these morons are over dramatic.'' he grumbled in disbelief.

Back in the Starship, Eddy looks out from the window smiling with his hands on his chin, "A good start I might say.'' he mused with a grin.

Duncan Nelson whacks the back of Eddy's head, "You're ideas are as crazy as Marcus!'' he yelled in annoyance.

Eddy shook his head, "Well at least it's effective...'' he reassured "Welp... who's dropping down next.'' he mused before pulling down another level.

Blonko turns around to see New Age Avengers are gone, he turns back to Eddy and notice that he's gone as well, "Just how crazy this team is!" Tsunayoshi cried in disbelief.

Blonko sighed, "Better not knowing." he muttered.

And with that, Blonko, Juniper and Tsuna jumps off the ship and landed safely on the ground and joining the others in fighting the robots. Everyone then noticed a much larger number of robots approaching them, thousands to be in fact.

"Okay... that's a lot." Jake pointed out nervously.

Xyrielle "XY Girl" Yona gritted his teeth, "Damn it!" she cursed, "We can't waste any more time with these guys!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

Then suddenly...

"DOUBLE DISASTER! CRAZY-CRAZY FEVER!"

... a combination of light energy and gasoline power, swirls down towards the robots which then created a massive explosion, blasting every robots to pieces. Then dropping down from the sky to the ground are none other than Indigo and Marcus.

"Indigo? Marcus?!" Taro called out in shock.

Indigo crosses her arms, "Think we'll let ya guys get all the fun, aren't ya?'' she mused with a grin.

Danny looks around and noticed that the robot army has been taken care off, "Well... at least, we don't have to deal with the robots." he pointed out in relief.

"Bummer... I was itching for some action." Duncan grumbled.

Ben shrugged his shoulders, "Well... it is waste of time fighting them.'' he pointed out, "Let's get back in the ship and get going.'' he said when he noticed Marcus staring at a mountain heap of trash, "Hey, Marcus, what's wrong?'' he asked.

Marcus raised a hand, "Quiet... there is someone behind those pile of trash.'' he replied, "Ed... give them a shock.'' he ordered.

Ed nodded before raising his an arm up with two fingers pointing above, he then let's out a bolt of electricity to the sky. The bolt of electricity then flew down behind the mountain heap of trash where they heard a loud yelp, "YEEEEOOOWW!" then out come running out behind the trash were none other than Gingka Hagane, SpongeBob SquarePants and Jimmy Neutron.

"Hey, you trying to kill us?!" SpongeBob demanded.

Gingka then recognized everyone, "What the?! Ben? Blonko? Is that you guys?'' he asked in surprise.

Ben smiled upon seeing their friend, "Gingka! Thank the Gods that you're all right!" he said in relief.

Gingka smiled back, "Looks like help has finally arrived." he mused.

"Help?" SpongeBob repeated, "Well why didn't you say so?" he said running over to them, "And here I thought that no one would actually come." he admitted.

XY Girl stares at SpongeBob in disgust, "Guys... is it me or a we just talking to a anthropomorphic cheese..." she said indecorously.

"I'm actually a sea sponge thank you very much." SpongeBob corrected.

Danny, who was not paying attention at first, then recognized SpongeBob and Jimmy, "Wait a minute! SpongeBob? Jimmy? Is that you?'' he asked in surprise.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked back in surprise.

Yoshika turns to Danny, "You know of them?'' she asked.

Danny nodded, "Yeah... I've been in a few adventures with these guys before joining the Coalitions." he replied.

"Ah~ Good times." SpongeBob mused.

"But what are you guys doing here?'' Danny asked.

SpongeBob scratches the top of his noggin, "Well... I was back home in the Bikini Bottom getting ready for work at the Krusty Krabs when suddenly a large blue hand appears out from the sky and grabs me.'' he replied, "I found myself in this place afterwards." he explained.

"The same thing happen to me as well when I was making my way to school." Jimmy said in agreement.

"The big blue hand again?!" Eddy exclaimed, "Is that thing had anything better to do rather than grabbing people and dumping them to nowhere!" he complained.

"We can think about the big hand's agenda later." Gingka spoke, "But right now, we need to focus on what we need to do.'' he pointed out.

"Okay... since we finally found Gingka... all that's left is to figure out what is the reason why the communications here is getting jammed and our devices not working right." Ben stated.

"Any leads?" Gingka asked.

Blonko then spoke, "Ben believes that the sources of trouble is coming from that pillar of light from the distance.'' he replied while pointing a finger at the direction of the light.

"It's a good start but when we need to confirm it first... otherwise, we'll be wasting time.'' Gingka pointed out.

Marcus let's out a grin, "And I know how to confirm things.'' he claimed.

"How?" Randy asked.

Marcus then grabs a fallen robot and began shaking it, "Oi! Tell us! What is that fucking light from the distance's purpose!?'' he demanded.

"What the hell are you doing? That thing is destroyed!'' XY Girl shouted in disbelief.

"The light is... a tower...'' the robot weakly replied, much to everyone's shock.

"HIEEE! It's still alive!'' Tsunayoshi freaks out.

The robot continued, "The tower... is used... to cause haywire to numerous things... such as communications and devices...'' he explained.

Despite everyone's initial shock, the new information they gathered was more than enough to confirm Ben's speculations while Marcus smiled in gratitude, "Thank you and for your reward..." he said when suddenly began digging the ground with a shovel, "I'm gonna give you a proper burial.'' he said.

"Marcus! There's no need for that!'' Danny shouted.

The robot, despite having no emotions, smiled in joy, "Ah... I'm finally going to robot heaven..." he muttered.

"Don't get so dramatic! What the hell is a robot heaven? Robots don't even have souls!" XY Girl retorted.

Ben sighed, "Let's just... let's just get on the ship and get going." he muttered in annoyance.

"By the way...'' Gingka spoke, "What's LJ doing here?'' he asked in confusion.

Juniper chuckled, "That's a long story.'' she mused.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the pillar of light from the distance, the light that everyone saw is seen coming out from the top of a tower made of numerous trash, from cardboard boxes to scrap materials.

Inside the tower, we see the Summoner standing in front of a cauldron making something when a man walks towards her. The man is tall and has a large, muscular build. He has a dark thick buzzcut hair and a dark chin curtain beard, and has blue eyes. He wears a black tight t-shirt over a dark leather jacket, dark gray jeans and black shoes. This is Lucas Lee, a member of the Dark Forces' Seven Deadly Assassins.

**Dark Forces' Seven Deadly Assassins**

**Lucas Lee**

"Summoner, it seems those heroes have figured out the source of jamming to get back to their camp." Lucas pointed out while jabbing a thumb behind.

The Summoner scoffed, "Not now Lucas, I'm busy...'' she replied while waving her staff.

"You know I don't mock you like Mathew and Flirtare do." Lucas pointed out.

The Summoner turns to him, "I know... I'm just preparing my new creations to welcome them.'' she replied.

"What are those anyway?'' Lucas asked.

"These... are a fusion of an Emotionless and the robots in this world and we will use them in finally getting rid of those rats!'' the Summoner explained with a manic grin.

"Interesting... you want me to stick around and help?" Lucas asked.

The Summoner looks at him for a minute before sighing, "Go on... no one is stopping you.'' she replied as she got back to work.

Lucas grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Time for the director to call action... it's my turn to have a go." he declared.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	5. Robot Riot! 2 - Meeting the Summoner

Outside the tower that is made of numerous trash, we see two robots with weapons in hands, guarding the front entrance of the tower while the rest of the robot army are seen wandering around the area.

Then the first robot spoke, "Hey." he called.

The second robot turns to his companion, "Yeah?" he replied.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Robot #1 asked.

Robot #2 let's out a hum, "It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?" he pointed out, "Why are we here?" he repeated the question, "I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." he stated.

Both then stare at each other in awkward silence.

"...What?!" Robot #1 squawked, "I mean why are we even out here, guarding this tower made of trash that could collapse at any moment?!" he pointed out.

Robot #2 rubs the back of his head, "Oh. Uh... yeah." he said nervously.

"What was all that stuff about God?" Robot #1 asked.

"Uh... hm? Nothing." Robot #2 replied.

You wanna talk about it?" Robot #1 asked.

Robot #2 looks away, "No." he replied.

"You sure?" Robot #1 asked again.

Robot #2 nodded, "Yeah." he assured.

Then the first robot noticed a larger than life starship heading towards there direction, "AAAH! ENEMY INBOUND!" it shouted.

"Sound the alarm! The humans are attacking!" second robot warned the others

"Dexter! Devin! Warn the rest! We're taking them down!'' a third robot ordered.

Meanwhile inside the airship, the New Age Avengers and the rest are getting ready for battle as Rex Salazar and Rook Blonko puts the controls in auto-pilot and opening the ship's compartment door.

"Rex! Are there any cannons in this ship?'' Marcus "The Kane" McGee asked as the wind blew through his face.

"I had Jimmy installed them on our way here.'' Rex replied loudly.

Marcus nodded, "Then we'll leave the cannons to Jimmy!" he barked, "Someone needs to stay in the ship and protect it, the rest of us will go down there and battle! We will get back home at all cost!'' he declared.

"Indigo, a little action music please?" Ben Tennyson asked while scrolling down his alien device, "It's hero time!" he announced before slamming his palm on the Omnitrix which then transforms him into another alien, "FOUR ARMS!" he exclaimed.

"You got it, man!" Indigo Zap complied while pressing the button on the radio.

**(Play Dean Ambrose Theme - Retaliation by CFO$)**

Eddy Skipper McGee spoke, "Ya know... I kinda prefer Fight but this is good music.'' he admitted while igniting his fist with fire.

Xyrielle "XY Girl" Yona blinks in confusion, "Does anyone had an idea what the hell is he talking about?'' she asked indecorously.

SpongeBob SquarePants shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know... ask the creators of this fic.'' he replied with a blank look.

Marcus then turns to Gingka Hagane, "By the way, who's the _Blessed_ that you're looking for again?'' he asked.

Before Gingka could utter a reply, SpongeBob raised his hands up, earning him weird looks from everyone, "What?" the sea sponge asked in confusion.

Yoshika Miyafuji chuckled, "Nothing, we're just surprised.'' she replied.

Ignoring the weird revelation, Marcus spoke, "Okay! With that confirmed, let's get this show on the road!" he announced, "Eddy... drop us off!'' he ordered with a snap of a finger as Eddy pulls another the lever dropping everyone down from the ship.

"I just love doing that.'' Eddy mused before jumping off.

Meanwhile, Jimmy Neutron was left alone in the ship to manned the cannons with a blank expression, "What's the point again of opening the ship's compartment if they just gonna pull another lever to drop them off?" he muttered in disbelief.

Everyone then landed safely on the ground as Marcus spoke, "Okay... this place is pretty scary but I admit it's cool place...'' he mused, "... it reminds me of the junkyard back at home however... there is no better place than home, so we're beating the living lights out of you rust pots just to get back home!" he declared, "Everyone... CHARGE!'' he roared as he lead the attack.

**(Play Kevin Owens Theme - Fight by CFO$)**

"Hey! Who changed the music!?'' Eddy demanded.

"You said you preferred Fight!" Indigo replied.

"What? Never mind... I'm asking psychopaths.'' XY Girl muttered in annoyance while charging forward with her palm thrust outwards, "Neon PALM STRIKE!'' she yelled as her attacks hits a robot which was then quickly shattered it to pieces.

"Noooo! Kevin!'' another robot cried.

"Graaaghh!" XY Girl yelled in frustration, "I've had enough of this motherfucking robots in this motherfucking place!'' she cursed as she loaded her palm with neon-like aura, "Neon... BOMB!'' she yelled throwing the aura towards a group of robots exploding them to pieces.

Ichigo Kurosaki whistled, "Wow! Look how she go." he mused.

"Well now... someones a bit angry." a voice mused.

Everyone turns around and saw Lucas Lee approaching them with tons of robotic emotionless behind him, "Emotionless!" Yoshika gasped in shock.

"Who the hell are you?!" Eddy demanded.

"Me?" Lucas asked with a grin, "My name is Lucas Lee, I'm a certified a-lister and the second member of the Seven Deadly Assassins." he introduced himself.

"Seven Deadly Assassins...'' Jake Long muttered, "Then your in leagues with the Dark Forces!" he pointed out.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "As much as I want to chat, the Summoner is busy with something, so I can't let you guys bother her.'' he stated, "Nothing personal guys... just business." he mused while cracking his knuckles.

Taro Yamada then steps forward, "This guy seems to be full of himself.'' he spoke, "Would you guys mind if I take him on?'' he asked.

Marcus gestured a hand forward, "Sure... go ahead." he replied.

Lucas cracks his neck, "Think you guys can beat me and my army of Emotionless.'' he mocked.

Taro then got into a fighting stance, "Oho... I didn't know that training dummies can talk... are you perhaps a human version of Mokujin?'' the mixed martial artist mocked.

This got Lucas angry, "You're gonna eat those words you nerd!'' he exclaimed while charging towards Taro.

And with that, the two sides collided as chaos ensues.

Little Joey was the first to strike as he began to stomp his way around the area, smashing every robots into pieces and even drops down on his rear, turning his targets into pancakes.

Gingka brought out his sword and began slicing his enemies' weapons in half, "Take this!" he roared as he swing his sword, unleashing a blast of wind sending the robots flying, "I'm not done yet! Tornado Wing!" he exclaimed as a huge circular winds blasting away every robots to different directions.

Juniper Lee is seen busy punching and kicking robot foes from left to right. One then charges at her with a 2x4 but she gracefully dodges it before delivering a powerful uppercut to the robot's jaw, she then grabs his legs before tossing him towards his comrades. Another one fires a gun at her but with quick speed, she is easily dodges it before charging forward delivering a kick to the robot's gut, sending it flying to a wall of garbage.

Blonko then fires his Proto-Tool at his enemies weapons disarming them, he then quickly charges forward delivering a swift kick towards his targets knocking them out cold. Then another one charges at him with a large metal stick, Blonko quickly transforms his Proto-Tool into a Flaming Blade and uses it to slice the enemy's weapon in half before followed by a punch, knocking the robot into sweet unconsciousness.

Four Arms jumps high before crashing down in the middle of a group of robots sending them flying. He then grabs two as he slams their head together, one jumps behind putting him on a headlock but Four Arms grabs him, curls him into a ball before throwing him into his comrades. He then clapped all four of his hands together, sending a powerful shockwave sending his enemies flying backwards.

Indigo then spread her arms out, "Take this! My second move of doom... Lazer Missiles!" she shouted as laser fires out from her fingers like torpedoes, hitting and blasting every robots it hits.

Suddenly, the Robo-Emotionless aimed their robotic arms and fires numerous missiles and torpedoes at everyone as SpongeBob jumps forward, "I'll handle this!'' he claimed as he inflated his palm, making it bigger... way bigger than Little Joey, "Take this!'' he exclaimed before swatting the attacks back at the enemies, blowing them to bits.

Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams dashes forward eyeing several robots while his body began to spark, "Take this! VOLT TRAIN!" he shouted as like the namesake he tramples every robots on his way like a bullet train causing them to explode, "I AM ED! CHEESE AND MACARONI!" he shouted triumphantly.

One robot tried top punch on the Eddy's face, "Hey! Watch the face!" he yelled before setting his fist on fire, "Little Bro... Melting!" he yelled but rather than punching the machine jumps above it then pats his fist on the head before landing on the ground, the robot turns to him to attack but it's head suddenly exploded followed by it's entire body melting into a liquid substance, "Yeah..." he said in smooth voice.

Jake began to breath out several fireballs hitting a robot on three parts of it's body, then he quickly grabs the robot and using all his strength he rips out both of it's arms causing it to explode, "Take that! You tin cans!" he exclaimed before breathing out more fireballs on another robot.

Danny Fenton noticed five robots heading their way, "Oh no, you don't!" he said before flying towards them, the robots would fire lasers at him but it only phase through him as he turns invisible, "Nice try." he said charging up his palms with ectoplasmic energy, "Now it's my turn!" he said before firing the ectoplasmic beam at the five robots at the same time making them explode.

Rolf Yrmi created a large ball of rock before rolling it towards several robots hitting them like bowling pins, "FINLAND!" he yelled in triumph while Randy Cunningham slices every robot on his way with his sword.

"Here I come!" Duncan Nelson exclaimed as he turns both of his fist into metal, "Take this!" he punches a robot on the head destroying it quickly, "Graagh!" he punches another machine on the chest creating a hole, "Oryaaa!" he shouted as he backhands another before tackling it with a Lou Thesz Press before pounding it on the ground.

Rex then fires a green missile towards one robot making it explode along those around it to pieces, "Oooh... yeah!" he cheered while Yoshika then fires both of her Rocket Launcher and Grenade Launcher at the same time hitting many robot causing them to explode.

GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo roared as he unleashes a powerful wave of energy destroying every robots surrounding him while Tsunayoshi Sawada is punching and kicking the robots into scraps in a really fast phase.

Meanwhile, Taro and Lucas are exchanging massive blows to each other and much to Lucas' annoyance, Taro is much more stronger than he thought. The actor throws another punch but MMA fighter swiftly swatted it a way before giving Lucas an uppercut.

"You may know how to fight but in the end, you're just a plain actor.'' Taro claimed as he delivers a kick to Lucas' face then he quickly grabs him in a fireman's carry position, "Time… TO GO TO SLEEP!'' he said before dropping down kneeing him on the face causing Lucas to explode into pixels.

"All right, way to go, Taro!" Duncan cheered.

As the fight goes on, Marcus managed to sneak away from the battle and enters the tower without breaking a sweat and now he is sweating since he is having a hard time finding the source of why they're in this mess.

"Okay, now where is that stupid device... man, I sound like Eustace...'' Marcus muttered to himself.

"We meet at last... gasoline boy..." a voice said.

Marcus turns around to see the Summoner coming out from the shadows, "And who in nine hells are you?'' he asked with hands on his hips.

"I am the Summoner and I am the creator of the Emotionless.'' the Summoner introduced herself.

Marcus narrowed his eyes, "So you're responsible for every invasions from the other worlds.'' he pointed out while marching towards in front of her, "Now tell me... why are you doing this?'' he demanded with a glare.

The Summoner answered by stabbing him on the chest with a dagger, "What a fool you are... coming in close to me... very well, I shall answer that, I'm doing this for the sake of the Dark Forces which I believe will save all humanity from their pathetic existence.'' she replied, "And I aim to become one of their trusted knights. And now...'' she stated while digging the dagger deeper through Marcus' chest, "... with you out of the way, nothing can stop me now.'' she said with sadistic smile.

"Wow... is that so?'' Marcus spoke with a blank look, much to her shock.

"What? This is impossible! I thought I stabbed you in your heart!'' the Summoner exclaimed in shock.

Marcus scoffed, "Heh... you may have stabbed my body and by extension my heart, but you can never, ever stab my soul!" he exclaimed with a grin, "And like they say... you can't kill what just can't die.'' he declared before grabbing her shoulders making her gasped, "By the way, you're kinda cute... mind if I do this?'' he asked before smacking his lips to hers much to her shock.

The Summoner's body froze, "Mmmmpphh!'' she muffled as her eyes began to swirl and her face turning red.

Marcus then broke the kiss as the Summoner limps down the floor sporting a shock and embarrassed look. Marcus nodded in satisfaction before leaving her alone and after a minute of searching, Marcus found an orb that causes the jamming in this world and wasted no time in smashing it to bits, making their devices work again.

After that Marcus made his way out and noticed that Summoner is gone, he shrugged his shoulders before joining the others.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	6. Epilogue

With Lucas Lee defeated and turned into pixels while the Summoner left due to sheer embarrassment, the remaining members of the robot army fled to obscurity as our heroes celebrated their victory.

Currently, the heroes are waiting for some people from the Coalitions to arrive and help them transport the starship from Junkyard Planet to Neo-City. And while this is going on, Tsunayoshi Sawada, SpongeBob SquarePants and Jimmy Neutron expressed their desires to join the Coalitions with Tsuna and SpongeBob plans on becoming trainees while Jimmy plans on joining the Science and Research Department.

And while waiting for their assistance to arrive, the heroes are relaxing inside the starship while Indigo Zap and Marcus "The Kane" McGee are seen outside with the latter looking around the dumps.

"So, tell me again what are you looking for?" Indigo asked indecorously.

"I'm telling you... I'm looking for that item." Marcus replied while taking a look inside the box, "It has to be here somewhere...'' he muttered, "Hotdog!" he cheered when he pulls out a fishing rod, he facefaulted, "Ah... no." he quipped before throwing it aside. He kept looking around and saw something, "A-ha!" he exclaimed, "I found it!" he cheered pulling out a golden-colored baseball bat.

"What's up with the bat?" Indigo asked.

Marcus turns to her, "This is not just a bat... this is a bat that is once belong to a _very_ obscure hero known as the Battle Baseball Ninja!" he replied while swinging the bat a few times.

"Battle Baseball Ninja?'' Indigo repeated, "Never heard of that guy.'' she claimed.

Marcus chuckled, "That is why I said that he is a _very_ obscure hero." he clarified, "Only a few persons in the world knew his existence.'' he stated.

Indigo crosses her arms, "I see... what it's doing here?'' she asked, "Shouldn't it be in the possession of it's owner?" she pointed out.

"The Battle Baseball Ninja has been AWOL for so long, he or she must have lost this during those times and winded up here on the process." Marcus deducted.

"I see." Indigo spoke, "Guess you're lucky that you found it.'' she mused.

"I was tempted to pick it up during the battle but I decided to finish our mission first." Marcus replied staring at the baseball bat with a smile, "I don't know what happened to the Battle Baseball Ninja but I'm gonna keep his/her legacy alive by using this.'' he declared.

Indigo smiled, "Good decision." she said.

**Bzzzttt...**

Somewhere in the darker side of the universe, we go to a large creepy eight floor building and inside one it's apartments and inside one room, we see the still red faced Summoner sitting on her bed.

"I can't believe it... not only they foiled my plans again... I was... I was..." the Summoner muttered in frustration while remembering a very embarrassing moment.

Marcus kissed her... directly to the lips.

The Summoner turn even redder upon remembering that, "That bastard! How dare him! How dare him do something so shameless to me! I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!" she cried while kicking her legs in the air like a child.

Outside of her room, we see Flirtare and Matthew Patel sitting on a green couch watching a horror movie and despite the Summoner's loud voice they we're not bothered about it, their eyes are glued on the television.

The Summoner then stopped kicking, "I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." she said when suddenly, she began imagining a shirtless Marcus with a rose on his mouth while saying 'Come on Baby' seductively, "KYAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?" she shouted in embarrassment grabbing the sides of her head.

Once again, the couch potatoes outside we're not bothered by her shouting.

The Summoner began rolling on her bed, "This can't be happening!? He's an enemy! He's an enemy! He's an enemy!" she repeated over and over as her imagination once again went wild.

Marcus pushes her off a heart shaped bed with the only thing covering her body is an unbuttoned polo exposing her pink lingerie while Marcus is only wearing his pants, he then caress her chin, _"Now... Shall we continue from we left of?"_ he asked with a smooth voice as their lips grew closer.

"KYAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" she shouted at herself as she bangs her head on a pillow.

The Summoner had no idea what disturbs her the most, Marcus kissing her out of the blue or the fact that she enjoyed it.

Meanwhile from the outside as the two males are busy watching, Lucas Lee enters the room with an annoyed face as the two turns their attention towards him, "Don't say a word." Lucas threatened before entering his room.

And with that, the two males burst out laughing with Flirtare rolling down the floor.

They're having the best night of their life.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in Neo-City as the Training Camp, we see Louie currently alone inside a dim-lit room looking at the reports from the previous mission.

"So, Team Idolo's first mission was a success." Louie read out loud, "And Singko has proven himself to be a good leader.'' he mused. Suddenly he felt a presence behind, he turns around and saw a girl standing there, "Oh! Hello Rei! It's been a while." he greeted with a smile.

**Dimensional Hopper**

**Rei Kuroki**

Rei is a young girl with long dark-purple hair and light purple eyes. She wears a white uniform blouse, a white bloomer, black high knee socks, brown shoes and a dark scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Louie... I need your help." Rei spoke with a look of concern, "Her world... Akane's world! It's in danger!" she exclaimed in a desperate tone.

"What's wrong?" the disheveled God asked.

"Karasu... she's alive!" Rei revealed.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
